


Small Comforts

by Imbecile_Incarnate



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbecile_Incarnate/pseuds/Imbecile_Incarnate
Summary: After a long day of adventuring, The Fated stop in at an inn for the night. Sylnan can’t seem to find a reprieve from the vicious arguing in his head. In order to reach some sort of peace, he relies on what he has left of an old friend.
Relationships: Ugarth & Sylnan Vengolor, Ugarth/Sylnan Vengolor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Small Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This work spoilers for JRWI up until arc 2 episode 3! Also, tw for implied death!

Sylnan laid there, head pounding as the two familiar voices bickered and snapped at each other. Usually he could fall asleep quickly, but this wasn’t shaping up to be the usual night. He pushed either side of his pillow against his ears in a weak attempt to muffle the arguing, but it only seemed to grow louder with now outside noise to muffle it. “Gods damn it,” Sylnan growled to himself in clear agitation.

The half-elf sat up and got out of bed, pulling the worm blanket around his shoulders. Even though the noise from the rest of the party annoyed him throughout the day, he wished for something to drown out the argument that was now growing in volume. He needed a distraction, something else to think about...

The journal... His journal.

Sylnan crept over to his pack-which was lazily thrown under the window-and knelt down beside it. He began to rifle through the bag, using the soft moonlight that filtered through the curtains to find what he was looking for. His hand closed around the leather-bound book that was carefully wedged between spare clothes in order to keep it safe. With a deep sigh he straightened up and got back into bed with a creak, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. The half-elf leaned against the worn wooden headboard, slowly bringing his knees up closer to his chest as he clutched the journal. Sylnan slowly swept his hand along the worn leather cover, and he delicately turned it up to the front page. His tired eyes scanned the symbols on the worn paper, the strange figures that he had looked at many different times. The half-elf couldn’t help but curse his illiteracy as he longed to be able to put the letters together into coherent words. Nevertheless, he lightly traced a finger along the long-dried ink. Sylnan figured that it was a name...his name.

“Ugarth,” he murmured to himself, repeating the name that made his heart pang with a familiar ache. It was heartbreak, an acknowledgment of loss. Sylnan couldn’t get his companion back no matter how hard he wished. He desperately wanted to go back to the times where he could go down to The Pit and see the familiar face. He recalled times where he had gone to the half-orc’s place in The Underground to talk about life. About Katherine vanishing. About Br’aad leaving. It all seemed so distant and far away now. The comforting hugs and promises that everything would turn out fine were long gone and left for the past.

He shook the thoughts away and thumbed along through the pages covered in scrawling writing, trying to pick out familiar letters. He momentarily glanced at the door and contemplated getting Br’aad, but it was too late and he didn’t want to bother. Besides, he didn’t want to risk revealing the feelings he had had for Ugarth. Those emotions would be staying buried, most likely taken to the grave.

Sylnan took the time to glance through the entire journal, to peer over every page, and he wonderEd what the writing meant. He particularly looked at the ones with the more scrambled writing, and he silently questioned if the more frantic scribbles indicated something bad. Maybe something like what Br’aad had read out that day in the theatre. Despite himself, Sylnan shuddered. To think that his close friend had been suffering from these hidden emotions for this long...it hurt. “Maybe if I had been there, you would be here,” the brunette murmured. “Gods only know how much I miss you.” Once he had begun to speak, Sylnan couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “I know it’s stupid and these feelings wouldn’t be returned, but...I loved you, Ugarth. More than just a friendship or a brotherly bond. Hell, I still love you. I just want you to be here again, even if it was just for a little while.” He sucked in a shuddering breath, tears rolling down his cheeks as he shut his eyes. “I would give up every coin I have and then some just so that I could sit down and have another tankard with you. But I just...” Sylnan closed the journal and held it tightly against his chest. He hunched his shoulders up, begging somewhere in the back of his mind to hear the voice once more.

For a while he simply sat there alone on the rickety bed, his own sniffles and choked sobs breaking the nighttime silence. Slowly, the brunette managed to regain his composure. He settled into bed again and found that the relentless nagging in his mind had ceased. Only the chirping of crickets outside could be heard now. Even though the memories could be painful, it helped to cry. It was relieving. Sylnan gave the journal another hug as he groggily chuckled. “Thank you for shooing the voices away. I appreciate it.” It was almost as if he could feel something in his mind, something returning a quiet, “You’re welcome.” He found it odd that he could almost place a voice to the feeling. Nevertheless, Sylnan gave a small few sniffles as his exhaustion pooled over the rest of his senses, and he sank into the comforting darkness of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and first time sharing my writing! I’m on mobile, so I don’t know if it effects the formatting but I’m sorry if it does! My twitter is @CowJuice5 and I post JRWI fanart and other things there, and it’d make my day if you checked it out! I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
